Arnold's 7th Grade
by IncaseHasUtube
Summary: Navigating through Junior High and going through changes can be rough, but when Arnold finds out his secret crush has moved on, he tries everything he can to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, first of all I want to say that I feel bad skipping from my TJM series to this 7th grade series. I'm sorry, but I will still be making more of the TJM.)

PART 1

Arnold had his hands in his new Jacket as he walked down his street. His parents looked out the door and waved to their 13 year old kid, now on his first day of Junior High. He just smiled and waved back, then continued walking. "Hey Arnold, what's up?" said Gerald. He didn't look that different since 6th grade, only that he had a jacket with 33 on it. "Nothing much, just super excited for our new year." "So am I brother. Hey, notice anything different about me?" "Arnold looked at Gerald from his foot to his head and stopped at his chin. Right there below his mouth was the smallest hair Arnold had ever seen. "Nice beard you got there." "Haha, thanks." They continued down the street. "Okay, the Junior High is right here down Maple Ave, the Wal-Mart is behind it." said Gerald as he looked at his phone. "Oh, it's right there? I thought it was down on Wilkinson." replied Arnold. "No, that's the high school. Man, you okay brother? You seem kinda tired today." said Gerald looking at Arnold suspiciously. "I could barely sleep. What will everyone look like? Will I recognize people when I see them? Will I-", Arnold was interrupted by Gerald waving his hands and saying "Woah bro, chill."

"Everything is going to be fine, you recognized me didn't you?" "Yeah, I guess you're right." Arnold turned to 2nd street and saw the school directly ahead. "Think Helga still has feelings for me after last year?" "Of course man, shes Helga Pataki. Obsessed with you since preschool." "Okay, okay, I get your point." "Think she's still a tomboy?" Gerald asks. "Probably, who knows, maybe she has a mustache now?" Arnold said. They both laugh down the street and continued walking until they had to cross the road. They made it across and opened the door to the Junior High school. He looks around from left to right and thinks, "Wow, this is so not elementary school anymore. He looks to the mid-left and sees a door with the letters "PRINCIPALS OFFICE" written in dark bold font. He looks to his right and pauses. Right there at locker 126 his jaw drops but he quickly puts it back up.

Arnold gazes into the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was about his height, 4"10'. She had jeans that were cut to the upper-thigh. Her hair was golden-yellow color and it reached down to her back. She had a purple long-sleeve shirt with blue stripes. She was turned around so he couldn't quite see her face. "Hey, who's the hottie?" asks Gerald. "I don't know. Want me to go ask?" said Arnold. "Oh Arnold, what a player." " Ha-ha. I'm going over there to introduce myself." "Aight' man, try not to get owned." Arnold walks over and touches her on the shoulder. Hey, I'm Arnold. What's your name? She turns around and to Arnold's surprise, he sees Helga G. Pataki.


	2. Chapter 2

(I'm so glad that this fan-fic had such a positive beginning. ;) I present to you, PART 2)

He had seen how beautiful she was, and couldn't keep his eyes away from her dark-blue eyes. Her wavy hair covered most of her left eye and eyebrow. "Arnold?" said a soft voice. She started to blush and so did Arnold. "Helga?" "Wow, it's been long..." "Yeah, no kidding. I can barely notice anyone." said Arnold. "Yeah." A voice on the speakers comes on, saying "All students report to the Auditorium for further directions." "Well, it's been nice seeing you. You look very beautiful." said Arnold. "Thanks Arnold." she says as she walks down the hall to the auditorium. Arnold sat next to Gerald and Eugene, who had only grown several inches and had one small zit on his forehead. He sat on his foldable leather chair, but It wasn't long until he broke it somehow and he was crunched up by the chair. "I'm okay..." Said Eugene in a weak voice. "Okay students, as you know you are entering the exciting world of Junior High. "How is this exciting, we are just sitting here doing nothing!" said Harold. "This is a big transition, and we are trying to help you with your High School experience. When this assembly is over, you will be given a locker number and a locker code. Moving on, we have many classes you will be rotating from. We have arithmetic at 8:35. At 9:20 you will rotate to Science class, and from there at 10:25 you will have chemistry." He continued blabbing about the different periods and study hall. Arnold just kept looking at Helga across the aisle. "Well, please report to the office for your locker code and number. Everyone is dismissed." They all stand up and form a line to the office. Arnold was a gentleman and let Helga go in front of him.

Gerald went up to Arnold and said, "So, did you find out who the hottie was?"

"Helga." replied Arnold.

"What? No way." Gerald took another glance and, sure enough, he saw the resemblance.

"Did she go through a gender change or something?"

"I guess she just thought it was better to be more ladylike."

"Mm Mm Mmm.." hummed Gerald.

Arnold went to the office where he got his locker number and code. Locker #122 and the code wa 1. He walks to his locker, which was only 4 spaces away from Helga, and 2 spaces away from Gerald. He read the clock that said 10:23, so the next class was chemistry.

"Hello boys and girls! I am Mrs. Wilkinson, your chemistry teacher."

"Good morning Mrs. Wilkinson..." the class said.

He continued to look at Helga throughout the whole lesson, until the teacher came around and hit his desk with a yard stick.

"Young man, what might your name be?"

"Arnold."  
"Well Arnold, if you don't mind please pay attention to the lesson."

"Sorry Mrs. Wilkinson, It won't happen again."

"Very well then." She turns around and continues talking for about 5 minutes, then the bell rings.

"Yo man, what's up with you? You NEVER get yelled at by the teacher."

"She wasn't yelling. She was just telling me to pay attention."

"Whatever you say."

He turned a corner and you will never expect what happened next. The worst day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaaah! Look at what you have done!" said a very tall man with coffee all over him.

"I'm so sorry Principal..." He looked at the name on the broken coffee cup.

"I'm so sorry Principal Cloverfield." Arnold got his cup of coffee and wiped off the caffeine from his face.

"Young man, come with me."

He dragged Arnold by the arm to his office and sat him down in the chair. He took of his tie and coat, put on a new tie and a new coat.

"That coat was an exclusive cashmere. Cost $300 from my last trip to Cancun."

"I'm sor-"

"Zip! Not another word. You will sit here the rest of the period."

"Crap..." thought Arnold in his mind. Still, could be worse.

"If you will excuse me, I need to welcome our new student from Kansas."

Arnold looked at the principal as he opened the door, and to his suprise he saw ARNIE. Yes, that is right. Gum-Loving Left Nostril Breathing Small Eyed Arnie.

"Arnie?!" said Arnold in shock.  
"Hey Arnold." said Arnie as he inhaled on his left nostril.

"Do you know this delinquent?" said Principal Cloverfield.

"Yes, he is my cousin." said Arnie.

"Well that cannot be! Clearly you are way more intelligent than this football head."

"Hey, I don't think that's the way to talk to me, Mr. Jerkface."

"That is unacceptable! I'm afraid I must give you a detention."

Arnie just stood there and thought of plain flavoured gum.

"Here is your slip, and look at the time, Lunch."

He handed Arnold his slip, and let him out.

"Where have you been man?" said Gerald. He looked at the green slip on his right hand.

"DETENTION?!" said Gerald. How did that happen?"

"Principal was being a total idiot."

"Man Arnold, something is up with you today."

"Yeah, I know." replied Arnold

They went to the cafeteria and got some spaghetti, and carried their trays over to a table.

"Hey Gerald, recognize me?" said a voice.

"Who said that?" said Gerald.

"Me." said Phoebe.

She still had glasses, but her hair was down. She still had her old shirt, but had jeans now. Vans shoes, and had a belt around her waist.

"Phoebe!" yelled Gerald as he jumped out of his chair and hugged her.

"How was Korea?" said Gerald.

"I met my Grandpa Samayoshi, and he taught me how to make an ancient Korean painting."

"Did he show you how to Gangnam Style?" said Gerald.

Phoebe laughed and so did the others. "No, but I did go to the Korean Shoyaka, which is Korean for MathCon.

"That's great Phoebe, we all missed you." said Arnold.

"Aww, guys I missed you too."

"Do you know about Helga?" said Gerald.

"Her new look? Yeah, she Skyped me when I was in Korea."

"So, where's the rest of the gang?" said Phoebe.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Stinky, Sheena, Sid, or Curly, or Rhonda." said Arnold.

"Rhonda went to that private school in England, Sid and Stinky don't come on the first day, and Curly followed Rhonda to England." said Gerald.

"Wait, where is Helga?" said Phoebe.

"Right here." said Helga sitting down.

"Helga, how have you been?" said Phoebe.

"Fine, what about you?" Helga replied.

They kept on having the conversation until it was time to rotate again, and the day for Arnold got even worse. Do you know who he "bumps" into next? Her name starts with an L...


	4. Chapter 4

(Wow guys! This Fan-Fic is going great! Please keep reading, oh and here Is PART 3)

Arnold opened the door to his biology class, and saw right there at the back of the class was LILA. Yes, Lila Sawyer. Everyone started to call her Wendy for some reason, but Arnold just called her Lila.

"Lila?" said Arnold.

"Yeah? What do you want, Arnold?"

"Uh, I just wanted to say Hi.."

"Okay then, you just said it. Go away now." replied Lila.

Arnold felt like he was dreaming, Lila was now the insensitive jerk Helga was, And Helga was now the nice and caring girl Lila was. He sat at a desk at the front of the class. The teacher came in and wrote on the board. MR. WHITE was written in the white chalk. He was bald and had glasses, possibly around his 50's.

"Atoms. The physical building blocks of life. These atoms are everywhere.

Arnold looked down onto the desk. He dozed off looking directly into the layers of hardwood. He had done something he hadn't done in a while- Daydream. He imagined how rough life must be for Helga. She has a big father who is obsessed with selling beepers, a drunk lazy mother, and a perfect sister.

"From your pencil to the linoleum floor, these atoms are everywhere. In the air, in the water, and in our own body-"

He was interrupted by the door bursting open.

"I hope I'm not too late." said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked at the door, to see a girl with long blonde hair, a green shirt, blue skinny jeans, and pink sandals.

"Who might you be?" said the teacher.

"Nadine."

It was Nadine, and she was looking hot. She did age a bit, and looked almost like an 8th grader.

"Well Nadine, please take your seat."

She sat around the middle and looked upfront.

"The chemical structure..." was all Arnold heard in his mind as he kept imagining.

He imagined Helga as a little girl, showing his father a picture she drew. Her father kept talking to Olga and ignoring her. imagined Helga waking up when night. She looked out the window and saw that her parents were leaving. She looks at a note left on the coffee table. "We left you $250  
dollars Olga, or Helga whatever your name is. Call Olga if you need more money. From, Bob and Miriam." Then, another daydream. Helga ran up to her dad that was on the couch and Helga said "Daddy where's mommy, I can't find mommy where is she? I don't know Olga go play your daddy's busy, Daddy's making beepers the beepers aren't alright themselves. I'll give you one push but then you gotta swing by yourself." (quote from when im gone)

Arnold was realizing why Helga was so mean to everyone- She is mistreated at home. He keeps daydreaming and imagines Helga in a dream. Bob hit's Helga for falling down, and starts crying. "Daddy stop it, it hurts!" Helga says crying. Bob takes his belt and smacks Helga across the face with it. She collapses and stays there, and Arnold is viewing from behind the curtains. He closes the curtains and turns around, and sees Helga there by the Christmas tree. About 14 presents for Olga, but nothing for Helga. "Daddy, where's my present? Oh, we didn't know what you want, so we didn't get you anything." She gets up and puts on her coat and walks out onto the street. She goes out onto the busy street and walks towards a car. Right as the car was about to trample Helga, the bell rings. Arnold stops daydreaming and looks up. Well class, I hope what I explained to you comes in hand, pop quiz on Thursday. Class dismissed. They all walked out and rotated to the last class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Louisiana Purchase was a point of the Revolutionary War where-" said old Mrs. Christensen. She was the old librarian at P.S. 118, I guess she read enough books to teach history. "The French wanted to-", She was interrupted by the sudden shake.

The class started to smell like smoke, and the fire alarm went off. "Alright class, get to the front door and go out onto the lawn."

Everyone ran and screamed through the hallways- "FIRE! FIRE! OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" said Harold running around in circles.

Gerald whispered to Arnold saying "That's the only time I've seen Harold run." They both laugh and go outside.

The fire truck came roaring in, parking in the middle of the patch of grass next to the entrance. They got the giant hose and went inside, looking for the fire.

"What do you think happened, Gerald?" said Arnold.

"I don't know, I just hope no one got hurt." he replied.

They turned around and watched the school burn down. They sat down and waited for the fire to be put out. Phoebe came and put her head on Gerald's lap.

"Now that's a good couple." said Arnold.

"You know it!" They both said at the same time.

The paramedics came out and there was Eugene in a gurney. "I'm okay." said Eugene as they lifted him onto the ambulance. The firemen came out and said it was safe to go back inside.

"What caused this fire?" asked the Principal.

"It was the result of an explosion that occurred in the chemistry lab."

The firemen got in their big red truck and drove off. (This following part will re-occur later in the fanfic, so keep your eyes out for it.) A fireman on the back of the truck turned around and saluted to Arnold. Arnold felt something weird, like if he had seen this fireman already. He watched the fire truck disappear into the long road.

He went back into the school, where the principal dismissed everyone from class. They all ran out and went home, and so did Arnold. He opened the door to his house and put his backpack down. "How was school, Arnold?" said Arnold's dad. Arnold and his parents have been reunited since their adventure in the Jungle (another fan-fic of mine btw).

"Good I guess."

"Did you like your new teachers?"

"They seem okay. There was a fire today, only one kid got hurt and it was Eugene."

"Ouch. Is he okay?"

"He always is."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Yeah. Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen making dinner."

"Okay."

Arnold went to the kitchen and hugged his mom.

"How's my little Arny-kins?"

"Good."

"Did you like your new school?"

"It was alright. Man, what smells so good?"

"Lasagna Bolognese." She opened the oven and showed Arnold. He had never smelled anything more amazing, other than Lila's hair.

"Looks delicious." Arnold said. He went outside to his yard and sat down against the tree.

He pulled out his backpack, and opened the first zipper. Inside, was a note. Arnold never had guessed that this was happening, and neither will you.


	6. Chapter 6

There were two notes actually, one that was big and one that was small. He read the big one.

"Roses are Red, Violets are blue. You have a big head, and I like you too!"

Arnold looked up and did a e_e face. He didn't know who wrote it, but it wasn't Helga. Helga's handwriting looked like 1776 cursive. This person curled their letters so that they look like a snake. He wrinkled the paper up and threw it behind him.

"Ow!" said a familiar voice.

"Sorry grandpa, I didn't see you."

"Oh eh that's okay short man. I was just planting my petunias."

Arnold got the second note and opened it up.

"I planned the fire. I switched the chemicals to make an explosion. Do you know who I am? Because I know who you are. And I'm going to kill every single last one of you. Watch your back kid, I might be there with a gun to kill you." Arnold crunched up that note and knew that it was obviously a joke or something.

He went inside and told his parents "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back around 5:30."

They both nodded and said "Okay, Be careful!"

"I will!" he said as he closed the door to his house.

He went over to Helga's house and knocked on the door. Helga opened, and said "Hey Arnold. What's up?"  
"I was just wondering If I could talk to you." he replied.

"Sure, come in." she opened the door for him and let him inside.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to go visit Olga for the week."

"Oh, okay. Do you ever get lonely?"

Helga paused, and thought for a moment.

I suppose I do. I mean, I never had the parents I wanted. Caring parents, ones that actually know how old you are or your name for that matter. Ones that don't leave me stranded on Highway 5. For the first time, Arnold saw Helga cry.

He put his arms around Helga and said "It's okay, I'm here. Why don't you like me anymore?"

Helga sniffs and replies "I figured you would never like me, so I gave up."

"But I do like you, Helga. It's just that, I didn't have the nerve to tell you either."

"You...do?" she said.

"Of course."

They both came closer and kissed. Arnold never had experienced that feeling since they kissed on the top of the FTI building.

He pulled out his phone and texted this to his mom and dad- "Sleeping over at a friends house, won't be home until tomorrow. :)" (dis mayb 2 weerd 4 duh yunger reeders suh just skeep ahead :P) They went up to her room and got some blankets. He went over to Helga's bed and found a teddy bear.

"Did your parents buy you this?"

"No, that is a hand-me-down from Olga..."

"Oh."

He puts it back neatly on her pillow and goes back downstairs. He got his blanket and laid down on the wooden floor. "Good night Helga." says Arnold

"Goodnight Football head." they laugh and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7 (SORRY FOR CONFUSION, if you read MiniChapter 7, I did it last night and rushed through it. This is the fixed and better explained version. Sorry for some confusion. :P)

Arnold is leaving school. He turns a corner and a tall man comes out. He punches him in the ribs, then gets a bat and knocks him out. He tries to put a bag over his head but it was too small for his head, so they just dragged him into a van. They throw him on the floor of the van and he looks up.

"I want the location of the keys, Arnold."

Arnold looks down and says nothing.

"You think because you do not talk, that you are strong?"

A man comes out with a gun. He points it at his head.

"Vas zhedt ad." the man says as he pulls the trigger. (HES DREAMING...)

Arnold jumps up and hits his head on a tree trunk.

"What the-"

"Arnold watch your language!" said Grandpa with his petunias.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Nothing, you stayed there for the past 20 minutes. Oh by the way there's a dart in your arm."

Arnold looks at his right arm, and sees a  
rm and sees a dart stuck in his arm. He rips it off and reads what it says. "I told you we were coming for you." he throws it on the ground.

He runs inside and says "Mom, what are we having...?"

"As I just said 20 minutes ago, Lasagna Bolognese."

"Okay, just checking."

Arnold runs to his room and throws his backpack on the bed. He gets his laptop out and searches in Bingle, "street gangs in alameda". (BINGLE IS A PARODY OF Bing and Google and he lives in Alameda.) Dozens came up of course, but there was one that stood up. Czech Clan.  
He had heard the name Czech before, but doesn't quite remember where. He closes the laptop door and tells his parents he's going to Gerald's house. He knocks the door and Timberly appears. Timberly that is now in 4th grade says "Hey Arnold."

"Hey Timberly, where's Gerald?"

"Hold on a sec. GERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD! Arnold is here!"

Gerald came rushing down the stairs and went outside with Arnold.

"Wassup my brother from a long lost mother?"

"Gerald, I think some people want to kill me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I got a note in my backpack that was basically a DEATH THREAT, and I got shot with a dart and had a dream where I was killed."

"Are you punking me? Where's the camera."

"Gerald this is serious, look heres the note."

Arnold reaches into his backpack, and a note falls down. Gerald picks the up the note and reads it.

"HAHAHA! You have a big head, I like you too? Hahahaha."

"Thats not the note Gerald! I left it at home, we need to find it and show it to the cops!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gerald and Arnold went to Arnold's backyard.

"Grandpa, what happened to the paper that I tossed and threw away?"

"I don't know short man, I think I accidentally put it with my petunias."

Arnold walks over to the petunias to try to find the note, but was interrupted my grandpa.

"Arnold! Don't ever, under any circumstances touch, my, petunias."

"Hey Arnold, is this the note?" Gerald said.

"Yes!" said Arnold as he examined the paper.

"Cmon, lets get to the police office!"

They walked to the office, and along the way Arnold was limping.

"Arnold, you okay?" said Gerald looking at Arnolds leg.

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about that dream I had."

"What dream?"

"You'll think its stupid."

"No man, I'm your best bud. Remember preschool? We told each other our deepest secrets and said nothing, no matter what."

"Alright, I had this weird dream that, I went over to Helga's house and slept there."

"That is weird, but maybe there is a reason for that dream."

"How so?"

"Wikipedia told me."

"Gerald, stop listening to information provided by a 13 year old on a computer."

"It's the truth Arnold! There was a man in Japan who predicted the 2011 tsunami, in a dream!"

"Out of all the Tsunamis..." said Arnold.

They walked up the stoop to the Police Office and opened the door.

They went up to the counter and talked to a police. He had a moustache and was pretty short for his age, he looked 50 or 60.

"Hey kid, this isn't a playground. This is a police office and jokes aren't "funny." the grumpy officer said.

"This isn't a prank, I was shot by a dart and put to sleep, then got a death threat in my backpack, look here it is."

The police officer examined the paper. He crumpled it up and kicked them out.  
"What do we do now, Arnold?"

"I dont know. Hope for a miracle I guess.

Then, as the boys waled down the street, they paused as something whizzed by them. An arrow, with a note attached to it. Arnold opened the note and read what it contained. He dropped the paper in his pocket and grabbed Gerald's arm. Arnold led him down the street and into a dark alley.


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9 (Sorry for the lack of updating. I am finally out of school until January, so I'll update once every two days or so.)

"Arnold, where are you taking us?"

"Look what this note says." says Arnold.

Gerald picks up the note and reads it.

"You really trust a note that came on an ARROW?"

"What other choice do I have, Gerald? Go to the police? Yeah, right."

They went farther into the alley and, Arnold turned and looked back. He saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, better than Helga. It was a girl, around his age. She had brown wavy hair that ended around her shoulders, and had a cyan-green jacket. She stood there and waved, then walked away into the busy Oakland street. (he lives in Oakland now. Don't think I want him living in NY.)

"C'mon Arnold! Stop Day-Dreaming like you used to."

Arnold walked down the alley more and more, until they met a brick wall. They turned right around and saw a tall man. The tall man had grabbed both of them and dragged them into a building.

"Alright, who sent you kids here?" said the tall man.

"We were given this note." Arnold says giving the note to the man.

"Oh, it's the football head and the kid with the afro. Bridget was expecting you."

"Bridget?" they both said, and walked through a metal door.

They stepped out onto a platform, and looked down.

Well, there was Bridget, looking normal as she did last time they saw her.

"Looks like you need to outsmart some gangs. Well, I have the correct gear. These will keep communication with us. If you get in a situation, call us. We will come in a matter of seconds. If we don't, then you will need to use self-defense."

She pulls out a steel knife and a carrot. She lightly taps the carrot, it disintegrates.

"Please tell me the self-defense weapon is the carrot." said Gerald.

She throws 2 of them at Arnold and Gerald, and they hide it in their pockets. She pushes them down onto a slide leading outside. They stand up and leave the alley, then head for Arnold's house.

"I saw the most beautiful thing." said Arnold.

"Vanessa Hudgens?"

"No, she was more beautiful, and younger."

"You really need to stop drinking Monster before bed..."

They continue walking down the street. Arnold looks at his phone's time, 9 o clock.

"I gotta get home, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, and don't drink too much Monster."

Arnold closes the door to his house and heads to his room. He takes off the covers to his bed and goes to sleep. (9 chapters for one day lol. About every chapter begins with a dream/daydream, so don't think it's actually part of the story.)

Something fades in, Rio De Janeiro. A F-22 jet roars by releasing two missiles. An enemy plane barrel rolls and attempts to evade, the missile zooms by and explodes.

"Alpha 2-3 deploying XMAA." says the F-16. It drops 4 missiles, each one hitting a battleship in the ocean. The same girl Arnold had seen was outside in her backyard, looking up at the sky. She was keeping her eyes on that one plane. The plane spins up to the air and locks onto a tank in the downtown area. Meanwhile, an enemy SU-22 sneaks up behind it. It deploys missiles and spins downwards, leaving the missiles heading directly towards the F-22. The girl closes her eyes, she closes her eyes and wishes nothing bad would happen. The plane is hit, and starts to drop. It's falling rapidly with a damaged wing. Will this jet survive? Will this girl be revealed? Will I stop annoying you with these questions? Read more in PART 10


	10. Chapter 10

(recommend you play Sad Violin in another tab)

It's falling rapidly with a damaged wing.

"Alpha 2-3, come in! Do you read me?"

"I have a damaged wing and I'm going down! Tell her, I love her very much." the plane hits the ocean. The girl sees a cloud of smoke and a blinding flash. That's when Arnold wakes up. He picks up his iPhone and reads the time. Second day of school. Since school started on a Thursday for him, today is Friday. He gets up from bed and washes his hair. As always, he sprays his blue hat with perfume and puts it on. He goes downstairs and grabs his backpack. He is right about to open the door to his house when his dad asks-"Is something wrong?"

"No dad, I'm fine. I'll see you after school. Love you." he closes the door to the house and walks outside. His parents look at each other with a worried look.

"Hey Arnold, what's up?"

"Weirdest dream again. I drank no monster, but I still am having these weird dreams."

"What is it now..."

"I'm a Brazilian Air Force Pilot."

"...You high?"

"Gerald! This is not because of monster, this isn't because of drugs, and this isn't going to predict the future!"

"Okay okay."

"The weird thing is, this girl was in it again."

"Give me more details, what did she look like?"

"Well, she had brown wavy hair that went to her shoulders, eyes that make you want to drop your jaw, and looked like she was 12 or 13."

"Hmm, I'll keep my eye out for someone like that." They arrive at school 5 minutes later. Arnold gets his stuff and waits for class to start at his locker. He looked at the clock. Minutes were like seconds, with every second everything changed. He saw his entire life go ahead. He saw he was a Brazilian Air Force Pilot around the year 2023. The bell rings, and Arnold snaps back into reality. He enters the classroom and sits down in his desk.  
"Class, before we resume with dividing negative integers, let's welcome a new student. Cherry, would you care to come in and join us?"

There she was, it was that girl! Brown wavy hair that ended at her shoulders, eyes so beautiful, and a smile that says "I'm nice.". Arnold knew this was her, and from that point on, things got from happy to sad. People are, disappearing. Read more in the tragic part 11. :'(****


	11. Chapter 11

He looked at Helga, then he looked at Cherry. He didn't know which one he liked more. She came in and sat down next to Arnold. He looked at the green binder she had. It had a drawing of One Direction. All of the members were in there, drawn with the number #2 pencil strapped to the side of the binder. She looked at Arnold and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Arnold."

"That's a nice name."

"You draw amazingly."

"Thanks. When I get bored, and my step-dad is on another business trip, I just draw."

"That's nice."

She turned her head and looked at the teacher. He looked at Helga, who was sitting there looking out the window. What was it? A girl with only one parent, or one with two that don't even care about her?" He thought about it, and before he knew it, it was time to go to the next class. He went to chemistry class early, and sat down.

"Arnold, class does not start for another 5 minutes."

"I know Mr. White(breaking bad reference), thought I would just get a head-start."

"Well, I guess it's okay if you stay here."

He turned around and went into his closet. He came out with a box full of chemistry ingredients and bottles. He said "I need to put this in my car."

He left the room and went outside. Arnold opened the curtain enough for his eye to see. Mr. White shove the box in his car and come back in class. The bell rang, and the classroom began to fill with students. "As we said yesterday, there is a pop-quiz today. I hope you all studied, and the quiz IS multiple-choice. He walked around and handed the papers to everyone, when Arnold got his paper he just stared down at the copied ink written on the piece of paper.

"What atomic category is Hydrogen classified in?

He circled the dot that had "Gas" next to it. He did the same for the rest of the answers, and handed the paper to Mr. White. Gerald and Cherry turned their papers in as well, and met Arnold outside.

Cherry walked over to her locker and put her stuff inside.

"Isn't that the girl you dreamed about?"

"Yeah."

(I'm not going to bore you with the rest of the day, so we'll skip to the sad part.)

Arnold and Gerald walk down the stoop to the street, then they see Helga run by past them. She turns a corner and heads down McKenzie Road.

"What do you think she's hurrying for?"

"Another day at her house? I don't think so."

Arnold crosses the street and looks behind him. An ambulance roars by and heads down McKenzie road. He opens the door to his house and is greeted by his parents. He hugs them both and says- "I'm lucky to have you guys back."

"So are we honey." says Arnold's mom. He walks in his room and closes the door. He sits down and leans against the bed, then pulls out his laptop. He opens up Google Documents and begins writing. (exactly what I do...) "She was so beautiful, I didn't believe what I was seeing. It was her, the girl I was dreaming about. I still didn't understand, what did the Brazillian Air Force Pilot thing mean? Is this something that will happen to me? Was it something that already happened, but, what did this have to do with Cherry?" He wrote for hours until his hands couldn't. He looked at the clock on the bottom-right of his screen, it read "11:36". He closed his laptop and hid it under his bed. He stood up and went to bed.

Saturday

8:35 AM, August 25th,(unknown).

Alameda

Arnold wakes up and goes to the kitchen table. "Hello family, Prince Arnold has awaken. His parents looked on him with a face that said "Something's wrong."

"What's up?" said Arnold.

Miles handed him the newspaper. Arnold's eyes focused and he examined it.

"13 year old Helga Pataki girl missing" He slammed the paper on the table. He could not believe what he was reading. He imagined this was a dream. He imagined a happy place, with happy thoughts. What he needed to imagine, was reality. Helga Pataki, is gone.


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12 (As we near towards the end of the story, a new girl has arrived, Cherry. Helga Pataki, has disappeared.

"She went missing this morning..." said Arnold's mom.

He got his jacket and went outside. His parents rushed to the door and grabbed him.

"What if we lose you, too? We just got back together, and we don't need to be separated again. He hugged his parents. He said he would be fine, and that he loved them very much. He took off running towards Gerald's house. He was basically punching on the door. An asleep Gerald opened the door, and said "Whaaaaat."

"Helga went missing, and what the green eye are you wearing?" Arnold looked down at Gerald's feet, and saw bunny slippers. Gerald jumped up and said "Let me change, and I'll come right out." 5 minutes passed, and Gerald went outside.

"So, she's missing?"

Arnold handed Gerald the paper.

"Oh my god! Stanley's Car Dealer is slashing prices!"

"Not that, Gerald!" Arnold pointed to Gerald where the article was.

"Wow, what do we do now?"

"Find her."

They turned a corner, and ran into who? Cherry. She was walking out of the bookstore, and said "Hi Arnold."

He replied "Hey Cherry."  
They kept on walking down the street, but something strange was happening. (Imagine a binocular zooming out of Arnold.) It was a tall man, observing Arnold.

"Hey Boss, we found the kids."

"Very good. Send our guys down there to get them." You couldn't really see the man's face, for as he was hidden in the shadows.

"How do you suppose we find her?" said Gerald.

"We'll split up. You go down 2nd street, I'll head down Oakview."

Arnold went down Oakview Lane towards Palo Alto. He looked everywhere, even went to the darkest alleys. A van roared by, and out jumped a man. He punched him in the ribs and beat him with a bat. Arnold passed out, and the man dragged him to his van. A dazed Arnold wakes up, and takes a second for everything to focus.


	13. The Final Stand

"Hello, Arnold."

"Who the hell are you?" said an enraged Arnold.

"Oh, just the son of the man you sent to jail."

"Who are you talking about?" said Arnold.

"I'm the son of Scheck! After my mother died in 2000, me and my father developed a strong bond! But then, you had to take him to jail, and leave me alone!"

Arnold looked to his right, and saw Helga laying on the floor. He looked to his left, and saw Gerald with a net tied around his mouth. He looked forwards, and saw Cherry, looking almost dead.

"What the hell is it you want?" said Arnold.

"To avenge my father."

He pulled out a gun, looked like a Five Seven.

"Vas zhedt ad." he said, as he pointed the gun at Arnold. He was shot in the leg, then quickly falls to the ground. He passed out.

He was getting punched and punched constantly on the head.(Imagine you are on the floor, waking up, then seeing a gun land 3 feet away. You look at your hands, they are full of blood. You crawl towards the gun, and stand up with an incredible amount of force. You limp behind some boxes, then look up. You see Arnold getting beat to death. You look at the gun, and walk out from behind the boxes. You come closer and point the gun up. You shoot every single man standing.)

Arnold looks up, and sees Cherry. She starts shaking the gun and drops it. She runs out of the warehouse never to be seen again. Arnold looks up and sees an emergency helicopter flying over the warehouse.

Arnold doesn't remember much of that day, other than the pain he experienced from the bullet flying into his leg. He got several stitches and some bruises.

The rest of his 7th grade year went well. He graduated Junior High in 2006, Then got his High School Diploma in 2010. Around 2014, he married Helga Pataki and had one kid, "Jamie".

Phil and Gertie died in 2016 from natural causes. In 2025, Arnold had found out what happened to Cherry. After killing all those people, she committed suicide shortly after.

Helga And Arnold actually wrote a book together. This is the last page from the book-

"We grew up in a house, like many other houses. With a yard, like many other yards. On a street, like any other streets. In a city, like any other city. But the memories of your childhood stay with you throughout your whole life. And even though you miss your childhood, you still have those memories you loved and enjoyed."

Gerald married Phoebe and became a basketball player for the LA Lakers. He got the number 33, of course.

Rhonda became a fashion model, she even started her own business "Chic Bellaine".

Curly gave up on Rhonda, he went to Harvard and actually got accepted.

Harold became a chef. He always ate all the food he served at the restaurant.

Eugene moved to New York right after college. He became an airplane pilot and the father of 2 kids.

Sheena married Eugene and became a typical housewife.

Stinky moved to Miami and began to sing. Never knew that kid could win 3 grammies.

Nadine became a veterinarian. She loves animals and would do anything to save one.

Sid went on to the big leagues in Baseball. He won the world series in 2016.

As for Lila... No one knows what she went on to be. She left town around high school.

As for Helga's family, Big Bob died in 2009 from a heart attack.

Miriam was alright, she lost her habit of being drunk and lazy.

Olga had her first baby in 2005. Honestly, I think he looks like Helga.

Brainy chased Helga throughout 6th grade. It finally stopped when another girl arrived, "Miley." She and Brainy fell in love, then got married after college.

"Even after all these years, I still look back. I turn around and see my future, and walk right in."

And that's the end of this Fan-Fic. You have two ways to go now. My other Fanfic "The Prom", or wait for "Summer Camp". Thank you all for your support throughout this story.

-Incase


End file.
